


We're agreed

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A heartwarming short story about Alice and Frank Longbottom's baby.





	We're agreed

Our story starts in a living room where Alice Longbottom has just discovered she's pregnant.

Frank beamed, "I bet it's a boy."

Alice smiled. "Me too."

Frank chuckled. Then we're agreed for once. "

Alice said, "We always agree."

Frank replied, "Not always."

Alice answered, "As we're in agreement on the gender, let's decide on a name."

Frank shook his head and firmly responded, "We won't know his name till he's born."

Alice smiled. "You're so clever, Frankie."

Frank beamed, "And you're so pretty, Ally."


End file.
